ויקי-קדומים לשבוע שחרור ירושלים תשע"ג
thumb|right|335 px|ימין|שחרור הכותל 1967, כפי ששודר בקול ישראל "הר הבית בידינו" thumb|ימין|335 px|אם אשכחך ירושלים - יום ירושלים - סרטי יהדות מזוית אחרת : http://www.g-dmovie.com/ אם אשכחך ירושלים - יום ירושלים בירושלים מלכו מלכי ישראל בירושלים ניבאו הנביאים בירושלים נצרפה הזהות והמהות של העם היהודי =ליום ירושלים= ספר חדש:"רחוב בירושלים הלה מלמד כתבה במוסף השבת של מקור ראשון צייר לי בירה / הילה מלמד מימי האבות ועד לרכבת הקלה – הספר "רחוב בירושלים"] - מצייר את סיפורה של העיר, וחושף חמשת אלפים שנים של יומיום מפתיע בעיר רב־תרבותית. מסע בזמן, לא לילדים בלבד בין השאר היא כתבה: * את סיפורה של עיר הקודש, המתפרש על פני חמשת אלפים שנה, גולל הספר החדש “רחוב בירושלים“ – החל מתקופת האבות ועד לרכבת הקלה. שני ילדים, אורי ונדב (“שניים מתוך אחד עשר הנכדים“, מסבירה חנה העורכת, “וכן, האחרים מקנאים“), נשלחים בספר למסע בין התקופות. המסע מספק משחקים מהנים, החל ממשחקי מחבואים על גגות הבתים או בין ההמון בסגנון “איפה אפי“ ועד חידות דידקטיות יותר או פחות המחכות בשולי הדפים. לצד החידות ישנם גם הסברים קצרים וברורים על פרטים בעיר (שלעתים, יש לציין, פוסקים גם בנושאים שנויים במחלוקת, נושאים כאובים לכל ירושלמי בימינו, כגון הקביעה החד משמעית: “הרכבת הקלה מקִלה על התנועה“…). * איך זה עובד? הרחוב המצויר נשאר זהה בבסיסו בכל כפולה וכפולה, ובין הבתים משתנים האנשים, החיות, הבגדים ושאר פרטים. התפאורה בעיר דינמית ומשקפת את התמורות הרבות שחלו בה לאורך השנים, החל מנשים השואבות מים בבאר, ועד לשוטר מודרני התופס גנב. הבניינים נותרים קבועים, אך חזותם ופנימיותם משתנות בהתאם לתקופה ובהתאם למידע המחקרי הקיים. כמובן, לאור השינויים הרבים שהתרחשו בפני השטח של העיר רחוב כזה לא יכול היה להתקיים במציאות – אך הפרטים בתוכו שואפים לדיוק. בחזית הדפים מצוירים בצבעוניות חיי היומיום, וברקע ניצב תדיר הר הבית שפניו משתנות מתקופה לתקופה. * סיפורו של הספר הוא גם סיפורם של בני הזוג דוד וחנה עמית, שניהלו את הפרויקט יחדיו. את צאתו של הספר לאור ליוותה בשורה קשה וכאובה: בערב פסח האחרון נפטר דוד ממחלה קשה. הוא הותיר אחריו ילדים ונכדים, שניים מתוכם הם כאמור נדב ואורי הנוסעים בזמן בין דפי הספר – ספר שהיה ליצירתו האחרונה של החוקר. "דוד היה דוקטור לארכיאולוגיה, ועסק בעיקר בתקופות הקלאסיות. הוא חקר בתי כנסת בדרום הר חברון ובין היתר חפר בעיר העתיקה. הפרויקט הזה היה זכות גדולה בשבילנו, לנהל את העבודה עליו ולאחר חמש שנים להחזיק את הספר ביד", מספרת חנה (62). "דוד מאוד רצה להספיק לראות את הספר, וגם אני רציתי בשבילו, והוא באמת הספיק. למרות שהספר הוא מעין משחק ילדים, הוא היה מאוד חשוב עבורו כי זו יצירה ייחודית. שנינו כל הזמן היינו לומדים את העיר, נושמים אותה וחיים אותה". thumb|604px|מרכז חוויה מתקנת לאלו מאיתנו שההיסטוריה מעוררת בהם היסטריה. מתוך הספר גם זה היה בשנת 1947: מירושלים אל השבי thumb|300px|ימין|לא האמנתי בירושלים של מעלה – בלא ירושלים של מטה". הרב שאר ישוב כהן לצד אביו הרב הנזיר והרב גורן, הכותל המערבי מאת: הרב שאר ישוב הכהן כתב במוסף השבת של מקור ראשון על החויות שלו בשובו מן השבי וכך הוא כתב:"דממה מוחלטת השתררה ברובע. נשמעו רק קולות הפגזים והכדורים של הירי הערבי, שהתמזגו בקולו הרועם של בן־גוריון". מתוך יומניו של רבה של חיפה, הרב שאר ישוב כהן, מתקופת לחימתו במלחמת השחרור * אמש חזרתי לביתי, לתקופת חופש קצרה. עזבתי את חבריי בקו האש, בעמדות, ועל השולחן אשר בחדרי הצהיבה וחיכתה לי תעודת שחרור מחובת ההתייצבות, שהוצאה על ידי "המרכז למפקד שירות העם" בהמלצת "מפעל התורה" ו"ועד הישיבות". שוחררתי מגיוס, בהתחשב בכך שהנני תלמיד ישיבה ש"תורתו אומנותו". סערת רגשות פרצה בקרבי, ודמעות עלו וחנקו את גרוני. החל בקרבי המאבק בין חובתי הראשונית להצלת נפשות העיר ירושלים אשר אהבתי, לבין תורתה אשר שאפתי אל קרבי בעשרים שנות חיי בבית המדרש של הישיבה ובבית הקודש שבו גדלתי. * עליתי על גג ביתי, הצופה אל מול צפון העיר החדשה והר הצופים, ומזרחה אל חומת העיר העתיקה. היה לילה בהיר וצונן, ליל ירושלמי שקט, עצוב ונורא הוד. לעתים נשמעו ממרחקים קולות ירייה בודדים, וצרורות צרורות יריות עונים לעומתם. זיקוקין די נור הועפו מדי פעם בפעם להאיר את הסביבה, ושוב שקט. מבטי נדד מצפון העיר מזרחה להר הצופים שהתנשא קודר, ומשם אל חומת העיר העתיקה, המסתתרת בינות צריחי מגדלים וכיפות מסגדים וכנסיות, מיותמת ואבלה, ונתונה בידי זרים. * והסיום - באותה שעה שגררנו את רגלינו על הגבעה שבין הר הבית להר ציון, ניצב מול עינינו ועלה בזיכרוננו חורבן אחר, חורבן שאירע לפני אלף ושמונה מאות שנה בערך, חורבן הבית. היה בלהבות שאפפו את הרובע היהודי בעיר העתיקה של ירושלים משהו מאימי אותה להבה עתיקה אשר בה החל החורבן לפני דורות. אך משהו היה שונה: עמוק בלב הייתה ידיעה ברורה, למעלה מכל היגיון, שאין זה הסוף, והמעגל שנפתח בלהבות ירושלים לפני דורות נסגר בלהבת העיר העתיקה, ושחר הגאולה החל מפציע: מדינת ישראל מתחילה את חייה. לחשתי אין אונים באוזני חבר פצוע: "ביום שחרב בית המקדש – נולד משיח". כך האמנו בפשטות כולנו, כל מי שהלך אותה שעה בשבי, אל גורל בלתי נודע. חשנו שלמרות האסון הנורא הננו עדים ללידתה של תקופה חדשה לגאולת ישראל. ברגעים אלו אמרתי בלבי: "אם יכבוש צבא ישראל את ירושלים, אשתדל להיות בין הראשונים שייכנסו לתוך שעריה". הייתי אחרון בסוף השיירה, ולפיכך הרגשתי שאני האחרון שמפנה את העיר העתיקה. * דרך את הרובה - יכולתי להסתכל סביבי בשקט, שקט מעושה כמובן, וראיתי את הנשים הארמניות שניבטו מן החלונות וספקו לנו כפיים, נדו לנו. האחות שלידי הבחינה שאנשי האספסוף נושאים את אחד הפצועים לתוך האש שברחוב היהודים – במקום לקחתו לבית ספר הארמני במנזר ליד שער ציון. היא החליטה להניח אותי ולהצילו. * אני ממשיך בדרכי, נשען על שני אנשי האספסוף. הגענו לאזור בית החרושת למצות, שהיה הרוס מפגזי דווידקה. שם 'התעייפו' אנשי האספסוף, השליכו אותי לארץ, וטעמתי טעמן של פגיעות אבנים הרוסות ברגל מגובסת. אחר כך נודע שרבים נזרקו מן האלונקות אל הארץ. מבצע נואש זה של הצלתנו הוכתר בהצלחה תוך מסירות נפש והקרבה של כל המשתתפים במבצע ההצלה. היה זה רגע שלא יישכח מלבם של כל אלה שהיו עמנו באותה שעה איומה. היינו במנזר הארמני, מצפים לבואה של ועדת הצלב האדום. ב־21:00 בלילה הופיעה "משלחת מלאכי חבלה", רופאים ערבים, ובראשם – ד"ר כנען וד"ר דג'ני, ואיתם אחד מאנשי הצלב האדום שלמעשה עשה כל אשר אמרו לו הרופאים הערבים. הרופאים הערבים עשו בנו כבתוך שלהם: פצועים קשה נשלחים לעמאן, ופצועים קל משוחררים העירה, ואין מי שיעצור בעדם. גם רופאינו נוצחו על ידי הערבים, ואלה רימו אותם פעמים רבות. הועברנו, 51 פצועים המיועדים לשבי, לחדר בידוד. וכל הזמן ביקורת, ושוב ביקורת, ושוב ביקורת: האם לא נמלט איזה פצוע? האם שבור רגליים לא קפץ מבעד החלון של הקומה החמישית? '''מתוך ספרו של הרב שאר ישוב כהן שיצא לאור בקרוב  בהוצאת 'שאנן'' בניין ירושלים הוא המרכיב המרכזי של תהליך הגאולה thumb|300px|ימין|דגם בית המקדש בקדומים נעשה על-ידי האמן מיכאל אוסניס אברהם בלס כתב :"אנו מתקרבים ליום החג הגדול של שחרור ירושלים. בנושא ירושלים יש לירושלמי הרבה מה לומר. תפילת שמונה עשרה נקראת כך בגלל שחז"ל ראו חשיבות במספר שמונה עשרה. גם בתלמוד הבבלי וגם בתלמוד הירושלמי (אם כי בירושלמי מובאים טעמים רבים יותר לנושא הי"ח). וראה זה פלא ברגע שצירפו את ברכת למלשינים, הרי לפי מסורת בבל תפילת העמידה כוללת 19 ברכות, כלומר נושא ה18 הוא חשוב, אבל לא יותר מידי . לעומת זאת לפי התלמוד הירושלמי (תענית ב, ב) הרי שמסגרת הי"ח כל הזמן נשמרת (כמובן שהדברים שייכים לנושא ההבדלים בין התלמודים בנושא אגדה – נושא עקרוני מאוד שכבר העליתי ואמשיך אי"ה להעלות גם בעתיד). כדי לשמור על מסגרת הי"ח צירף התלמוד הירושלמי את ברכת בונה ירושלים לברכת צמח דוד. המסר המרכזי בעניין הצירוף הוא שבנין ירושלים הוא חלק מהתהליך המשיחי. שאנו אומרים בט' באב הוא נוסח לא ברור. והמשפט הקשה ביותר הוא העיר האבלה מבלי בניה היא יושבת. כיצד ניתן לומר היום שירושלים שמלאה מרבבות רבבות ישראל היא עיר שיושבת ללא בניה. התשובה היא שניתן לאמץ את נוסח הירושלמי שמצד אחד אינה מתעלמת מהיות שטח המקדש ביד זרים (ראה ערך משה פייגלין) ומצד שני אין את המשפט ללא בניה היא יושבת. בניין ירושלים וריבוי תושביה הוא בוודאי מרכיב מרכזי בתהליך תחיית האומה וגאולתה. ונחזור לעניין תפילת העמידה. ברכת המינים תוקנה בעיקר כנד הנצרות. התשובה היותר דומיננטית כנגד הנצרות היא לא פחות מאשר בניין ירושלים. בפרפראזה אם הנוצרים אומרים שהקב"ה בחר באומה אחרת וחורבן ארץ ישראל הוא כביכול הראיה לכך, הרי בנין הארץ ובייחוד בנין ירושלים היא ההוכחה החזקה ביותר לכך שעם ישראל הם בניו של הקב"ה. "סיפור: "הר הבית בידינו" thumb|1000px|מרכז|מאת: צור ונטורה מתוך :"עולם קטן" - ליום ירושלים תשע"ג גילוי נאות: צור הוא נכדי מצגת מיוחדת של יגאל מורג: שילוב של צילומי אויר וקרקע * הקש וצפה ביום ד' הקרוב (כ"ח באייר) ה 8 במאי יוחג "יום ירושלים" = יום שחרור העיר במלחמת ששת הימים. מאחר וירושלים היא אהבתי הגדולה, וכבר עיטרתי אותה בכמה וכמה מצגות, מוגשת לכם עוד מצגת בנימה מיוחדת. הצילומים מן האויר של ישראל ברדוגו מקווה שהיא תנעם לחיככם, ואשמח לשמוע על כך. * הקישור לחלק ב' "גשר של זהב" thumb|650px|מהשבועון למשפחה "מצב הרוח" המופעים ברובע היהודי בירושלים שבין החומות לא יואמן !!! thumb|650px|מרכז| הצנחנים נכנסים לעיר העתיקה דרך "שער האריות" - 1967 המשטרה מסרבת לאשר לצנחנים לשחזר את מסלול הניצחון להר הבית צנחנים שביקשו לשחזר ביום ירושלים את מסלול הקרבות במלחמת ששת הימים, נתקלו בסירוב המשטרה למסלול המלא ולכניסתם להר הבית דרך שער השבטים. ביום ירושלים הקרוב מתכוונים גד מאיר, חיים שלם (צ'ילי), ואליעזר עינת (כצי), שלחמו במלחמת ששת הימים, לערוך סיור לילי מגבעת התחמושת אל הר הבית. במסגרת סיפור והנחלת מורשת קרבות הניצחון בשחרור ירושלים והר הבית. במשך כל ימות השנה המשטרה אוכפת את הוראת הוואקף המתנגד לכניסה להר הבית של מי שאינו מוסלמי מכל עשרת השערים. לטענת הוואקף כניסת יהודים ונוצרים מטמא את השערים. לא פעם קורה שתייר או יהודי שעבר את השער מהר הבית החוצה, אינו מורשה לדרוך את המפתן חזרה. שער המוגרבים הוא השער היחיד הפתוח לכניסת יהודים להר הבית, מאז שכוחות משטרה כבשו אותו שוב לאחר אירועי הצתת אל אקצה. לקראת יום ירושלים ביקשו הצנחנים מהמשטרה לאפשר להם לשחזר את מהלך הקרבות במסלול פריצת הכוחות, ולאפשר את כניסתם משער השבטים שבצפון מזרח הר הבית. זה השער שממנו פרצו הכוחות בדרכם לשחרור הר הבית והעיר העתיקה, בקרב שהסתיים בקריאת "הר הבית בידינו" שנחרטה בהיסטוריה הישראלית. הצנחנים נדהמו לקבל את תשובת המשטרה שהיא לא תאפשר להם להכנס משער השבטים, גם לא ביום ירושלים, ואף לא לעצור ברחבתו להדרכה או לתפילה. המשטרה הודיעה לצנחנים, כי מחשש להתלהטות הרוחות היא לא תפר את הוראות הוואקף, והיא תתיר להם רק את מסלול הכניסה לעיר העתיקה משער האריות, משם היא תכוון אותם לעליה להר הבית דרך שער המוגרבים. אסף פריד המתאם את הסיור הלילי אומר שהסיור מגבעת התחמושת יתקיים בכל מקרה, גם אם המשטרה תטה את מסלולה. הצנחנים דורשים לקיים את המסלול המקורי, ואם המשטרה תעמוד בסירובה הם ישקלו לפנות לבג"צ. "לא יתכן שהמקום שהקיזו עליו את דמם, יסגר בפניהם בגלל איומי הוואקף ופורעים אלימים" 518212212e9059163.jpg| הצנחנים נכנסים לעיר העתיקה דרך "שער האריות" - 1967 518212212e9059162.jpg| הצנחנים נכנסים לעיר העתיקה דרך "שער האריות" - 1967 * ‎ המטה המשותף לתנועות המקדש‎ מי הכריע את הקרב על ירושלים thumb|300px|ימין|תל אל פול (גבעת שאול) אתר לחימה במלחמת העולם הראשונה וגם במלחמת ששת הימים אריה יצחקי כתב באתר ערוץ שבע כשהוא נשאל מי ראוי היה לקבל את הכבוד על הכרעת הקרבות מציין יצחקי 'שתי יחידות – שריון וחיל האוויר שהכריעו את הקרבות בצפונה של ירושלים'. הוא מזכיר את הפקודה הראשונית של הקרבות – כיבוש השטח החיוני שכן מי שיהיה בנקודות שולטות אלה – תל אל פול, שועפת, גבעת המבתר וכו' - יוכל לתקוף לכיוון רמאללה כמו גם לכיוון יריחו, להיכנס בקלות יחסית לירושלים ולרדת משם לכיוון לטרון. יצחקי ממשיך ומספר על המפקד הירדני שהורה לאנשיו לעלות לירושלים ולשם כך יצאו למשימה גדוד טנקי פיתון M48, הטובים בהרבה מטנקי השרמן הישראליים, כך גם גדוד חרמ"ש הנע על זלדות וגדוד של תותחים מתנייעים. כוח זה לו היה מצליח לבצע את משימתו ומגיע לירושלים לא היה מאפשר כל פעולה צה"לית בירושלים. כדי לבלום את תנועת הירדנים לנקודה זו הבקיעה חטיבת השריון 10 אל תל אל פול כשבמקביל הוא זקוק לסיוע של חיל האוויר, אלא שחיל האוויר היה עסוק באותו יום בתקיפת שדות התעופה של האויב. אלוף הפיקוד וקצין האג"מ שלו לחצו כדי שתוקצה טייסת למשימה זו ותבלום את התנועה הירדנית, וכדי להמשיך את הלחץ הושאר אריק רגב ש"בכל 10-15 דקות, יש לי את התרשומת לכך", מציין יצחקי, שב בדרישה נחרצת להעביר כוח של טייסת למשימה זו. בשעה 11:00 נכנע מפקד חיל האוויר מוטי הוד ללחצים והורה לקציניו לארגן משהו שירגיע את רגב. הקצינים הציעו את טייסת 147, טייסת האימונים של בית הספר לטיסה, וכשהוד טען שאינם כשירים הציעו להרכיב על מטוסי האימון כוורות של רקטות וכך יוכלו להשמיד טנקים. הוד העלה בעיה נוספת שבמטוסי פוגות אלה אין כיסא מפלט. הקצינים השיבו שהטייסים ותיקים מנוסים ובעלי יכולות להסתדר ושכנעו אותו להוציא את הטייסת ש"עשתה עבודה מדהימה והשמידה את רוב הטנקים והנגמ"שים הירדנים. הם כמעט ונמחקו מההיסטוריה אבל הם עשו זאת בצורה מרשימה. פוגה אחת נפלה והטייס הצליח לצנוח ומאוחר יותר נרצח בידי הירדנים". '"מי שהכריע את הקרב על ירושלים זה קודם כל חטיבה 10 שכבשה את השטח החיוני בסיוע בית הספר לטיסה וטייסת הפוגות שסייעה להם", אומר יצחקי שמקפיד להדגיש בדבריו שאינו מוריד מערכם של לוחמי הצנחנים שביצעו קרב הירואי אך לטעמו לא זה שהוביל להכרעת הקרבות.' 'ב"ה יום שני כ"ו אייר תשע"ג' 6 במאי 2013 =אקטואליה= אני רוצה הביתה..! / דתיה יצחקי thumb|650px|מרכז|זכרון מגוש קטיף 18 באוגוסט 2005 היה היום הקשה בחיי. במהלך שעות ארוכות ומתישות תחת השמש הקופחת של הקיץ בדרום, ניסיתי להבין מה קרה לערכים עליהם גדלנו – יישוב הארץ, בטחון, ערבות הדדית... מאות חיילים אמיצים של צבא ההגנה לישראל צעדו בסך במדים שחורים ועליהם תגית של דגל ישראל, מולי, בים ביבשה ובאויר בכדי לכבוש את הבית שלי, לקול מצהלות השכנים הערבים. אותם שכנים שמהם יצאו הרוצחים של שעיה דויטש ורוני צאלח הי"ד שכני ליישוב, אותם ערבים שאצלם הסתתר ואסף מודיעין רוצח ששת בחורי הישיבה בעצמונה. ובסוף אותו היום הארוך והנורא צה"ל ניצח, הבית שלנו נכבש, ואנחנו הובלנו אל אוטובוס המגורשים שהוביל את היהודים מחוץ לחבל עזה. השמש כבר שקעה, ישבנו באוטובוס שאמור היה להוביל אותנו אל עתיד בלתי ידוע, כשבני בן השבע נשא אלי את עיניו ואמר לי: "אמא, אני רוצה הביתה.." נגמר היום, זאת השעה לאמבטיה- ארוחת ערב ולמיטה, כמו כל יום, כמו כל ילד... רוצה הביתה. רק אז קלטתי שאין בית יותר, רק אז אמרתי לו שגם אני רוצה הביתה... עברו כמעט שמונה שנים ועדיין אין בית שהוא שלנו, עדיין אנחנו לא "חוזרים הביתה" בסופו של יום, ואתנו רבים מהמגורשים. אמנם יש קהילות ש"השתקמו", משפחות שהגיעו אל המנוחה והנחלה עם הרבה כאב אבל עם פתרון. אנחנו שהיינו רגילים להיפגש על המדרכות בנוה דקלים, בסופר של אמסלם, בזיקוקים של יום העצמאות ברחבה, ובמרפאה של ד"ר סודי. הכרנו את אנשי צפון החבל, נצרים והגוש המרכזי הכרנו כמעט את כולם. עמדנו בגבורה מול הפצ"מרים, הקאסמים והפיגועים וכן גם נפגשנו בבית הקברות היחיד שהיה בגוש... כיום אנחנו מפוזרים ברחבי המדינה מהגולן ונהריה דרך גוש עציון והבקעה, יד בנימין וניצן ועד החלוציות והנגב. החקלאים שהפריחו את השממה רגב אחר רגב "משתקמים" באפריקה ודרום אמריקה היכן שאפשר להתפרנס מהחקלאות, והיו גם כאלה שברחו הכי רחוק שאפשר והגיעו לאוסטרליה.. 'הגיעה השעה ולקראת שמונה השנים לפינוי- "מינהלת תנופה" תיסגר בסוף חודש יוני 2013'. לא כולם חס וחלילה מפוטרים, מתוך שבעים העובדים כשלושים הולכים הביתה. עכשיו החליטו העובדים לעשות מעשה, עכשיו יש סיבה לפעול.. עובדי המינהלת החרוצים פתחו בשביתה (!!) לא חלילה ננסה לנקות אל השולחן, למצוא פתרונות מהירים לכל הנסחבים שנים ארוכות. נכון שהקראווילות בניצן לקראת חורבן וליושביהם אין פיתרון, ולקבוצה בכרמיה יש אולטימטום ליציאה מהבתים בחודשיים הקרובים כי נגמר החוזה ואין להם לאן ללכת, ולגרעין נוה-ים עבודות התשתית הוקפאו בגלל בעיות של הקיבוץ שנמצא בפירוק– זה לא מעניין אף אחד. עובדי "מינהלת תנופה" מהיו"ר ועד אחרון העובדים נמצאים בשביתה כי הנחת העובדים הייתה כנראה על פי צורת העבודה שלהם, שהמינהלת תישאר לנצח, ולמי זה בעצם חשוב שיש עוד משפחות רבות שעדיין לא יכולות לחזור הביתה בסופו של יום... "מינהלת תנופה" שובתת!!! אם הגירוש היה קטסטרופה בטחונית וערכית, אם הטיפול במפונים היה פוגעני ורשלני, אם הדה-לגיטימציה שנעשתה למתיישבים היתה מגמתית ושקרית , השביתה של "מינהלת תנופה" שלושה חודשים לפני הסגירה היא שיא החוצפה האפשרית. כתושבת גוש קטיף לשעבר שאין לה עדיין בית קבע, אני פונה לכל חברי הממשלה, לכל חברי הכנסת, לכל אזרח ישראלי שנושא את עיניו אל הדגל הכחול-לבן שהתנופף בגאווה בטקסי יום העצמאות ויתנוסס בגאון בעוד ימים אחדים, בטקסי יום ירושלים, נא להפנים את העובדה הקשה והמטרידה: יש קבוצה של אזרחי המדינה מסורים ונאמנים שנתנו את מיטב שנותיהם למען החזון הציוני והם מצויים בחוסר וודאות נוראי – 'תנו ידכם לכך שבשנת ה- 65 למדינת ישראל סוף סוף יהיה להם בית!' =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית: תפילת שחרית הלימוד היום לעילוי נשמת ניסים בן שאול ואמיליה ז"ל נא לומר בפה לפני הלימוד # העומד להתפלל תפילת שמונה עשרה, ילך לפניו שלש פסיעות, ומצד הדין אין צריך ללכת תחילה שלש פסיעות לאחוריו, אך מנהג העולם לעשות כן. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צה) # יכופף ראשו מעט, שיהיו עיניו למטה, לארץ, ויחשוב כאילו הוא עומד בבית המקדש, ובלבו יכוין למעלה, לשמים # המתפלל תפילת שמונה עשרה, יעמוד כעבד בפני רבו, באימה, ביראה ובפחד, ולא יניח ידיו על מותניו, שזו דרך גאוה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צה) # יש להתנועע בשעת התפילה, משום שנאמר 'כל עצמותי תאמרנה ה' מי כמוך'. (שם) # בשעת התפילה, לא יחזיק האדם בידו תפילין, ספר, סכין, מעות וכדומה, כיון שהוא נותן ליבו עליהם שלא יפלו, ואינו יכול להתרכז בתפילתו, ויש אומרים שהוא הדין דברים אחרים, שאסור להחזיק שום דבר בידו בשעת התפילה. וכן אסור להושיב לפניו תינוק בשעת התפילה, כיון שנותן ליבו להשגיח עליו, ואינו יכול לכוין. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צו) # יש אומרים שדין זה אינו רק בתפילה, אלא הוא הדין בקריאת שמע ופסוקי דזמרה, שאין לו להחזיק בידו דברים המבטלים את כוונתו. (שם) המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית: מסכת שקלים הלימוד היום לע"נ הר"ר אלעזר מנחם בן שרגא יצחק ז"ל נודה מאד מאד למי שיזכיר בפה לפני הלימוד 'משנה ז: עַל הַמֶּלַח וְעַל הָעֵצִים שֶׁיִּהְיוּ הַכֹּהֲנִים נֵאוֹתִים בָּהֶ'ן, וְעַל הַפָּרָה שֶׁלֹּא יְהוּ מוֹעֲלִין בְּאֶפְרָהּ, וְעַל הַקִּנִּין הַפְּסוּלוֹת שֶׁיְּהוּ בָאוֹת מִשֶּׁל צִבּוּר. רַבִּי יוֹסֵי אוֹמֵר, הַמְסַפֵּק אֶת הַקִּנִּין, מְסַפֵּק אֶת הַפְּסוּלוֹת: 'משנתנו ממשיכה למנות את תקנות חכמים במקדש': עוד התנו חכמים, עַל הַמֶּלַח וְעַל הָעֵצִים שבמקדש, אף שהם מיוחדים להקרבת הקרבנות, שֶׁיִּהְיוּ הַכֹּהֲנִים נֵאוֹתִים בָּהֶן - משתמשים בהם לעצמם, לצורך אכילת בשר הקרבנות, בשעת הצורך. וְכן התנו עַל הַפָּרָה האדומה, שֶׁלֹּא יְהוּ מוֹעֲלִין בְּאֶפְרָהּ, ואמנם מן התורה אין מעילה באפר הפרה האדומה, אך כשראו חכמים שזלזלו באפר זה להשתמש בו ולהניחו על גבי מכה, גזרו מעילה, וכיון שראו שנמנעו אפילו מלהזות במקום ספק, מחשש מעילה, החזירו את דין התורה, שאין בה מעילה. וְעַל הַקִּנִּין הַפְּסוּלוֹת שֶׁיְּהוּ בָאוֹת מִשֶּׁל צִבּוּר, כלומר, כפי שהתבאר לעיל (פ"ו מ"ה) היתה במקדש קופה המיוחדת לחייבי קינין, כלומר המחויבים להביא שני תורים או בני יונה, שם היו מטילים מעותיהם, ובית דין היו קונים בכסף זה קיני יונים, ומקריבים אותם עבורם, ואם נפסלו הקינים או פרחו, היו קונים אחרים במעות הציבור, ומקנים אותם לבעלים, ויוצאים בהם ידי חובתם. רַבִּי יוֹסֵי אוֹמֵר, הַמְסַפֵּק אֶת הַקִּנִּין - אותו אדם שפסקו עימו למכור למקדש את קיני היונים במשך השנה, מְסַפֵּק אֶת הַפְּסוּלוֹת - הוא חייב לתת קינים אחרים תחת אלו שנפסלו. המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com אין מודדין תחום שבת אלא בחבל של חמשים אמה בעקבות הדף היומי הלימוטד המקביל בתלמוד ירושלמי אין מודדין תחום שבת אלא בחבל של חמשים אמה (רמב"ם הלכות שבת פרק כח 'הלכה יא:' אין מודדין אלא בחבל של חמשים אמה לא פחות ולא יתר ובחבל של פשתן כדי שלא ימשך יותר הגיע לגיא אם היה רחבו חמשים אמה שיכול להבליעו בחבל המדה מבליעו והוא שיהיה בעמקו פחות מארבעת אלפים:) לא פחות ולא יתר. ולא ימוד אלא כנגד לבו ששני המודדים ישימו את החבל כנגד לבם, ולא שאחד ישים כנגד ראשו והשני כנגד רגלו שאז המרחק אינו אמיתי. היה מודד הגיע לגיא או לגדר אינו צריך לרדת לעומק הגיא אלא מבליע וחוזר למידתו אם המרחק בין שני צידי הגיא או הגדר פחות מ- 50 אמה, מודד אחד מחזיק קצה החבל בקצה האחד של הגיא והמודד השני מחזיק בקצה השני, ואינו מודד את הירידה והעליה ובלבד שלא יוציא חוץ לתחום אם הגיא היה למעלה מ- 50 אמה ואי אפשר להבליע בתוך התחום, אבל מחוץ לתחום הגיא הולך ונעשה צר, אסור לו לצאת מחוץ לתחום להבליע שם את הגיא. אם אינו יכול להבליעו כגון שהוא רחב מאד בזו אמר רבי דוסתי בי ר' ינאי משום ר' מאיר שמעתי שמקדרין בהרים (שם 'הלכה יג': היה גיא מעוקם מקדד ועולה מקדד ויורד היה גיא רחב מחמשים שאינו יכול להבליעו הולך למקום שהוא יכול להבליעו ומבליעו וצופה כנגד מדתו וחוזר:) כביכול עושים נקב בהר מודדים את המרחק כאילו היה מישור. ובגמרא נראה כוונת המשנה. גמ' כמה הוא מידת התחום? ארבעים חבלים כל חבל של 50 אמה, ביחד 2000 אמה. והגמרא מסבירה מה שראינו במשנה לא פחות החבל לא יהיה פחות מ- 50 לפי שהוא נמתח ונשכר אם החבל קצר, ימשוך אותו בלי כוונה ומאריך את התחום ולא יתר אורך החבל לא יהיה יותר מ- 50 לפי שהוא נקמז ומפסיד קשה להחזיק את החבל מתוח, והחבל מתקפל ומקצר את התחום. * תלמוד ירושלמי ל"ב, ב לימוד יהודי באמונה הלימוד מוקדש לרפואת שחר מיכאל בן רעות 'נד אָמַר הַכּוּזָרִי': רָאִיתִי שֶׁאַנְשֵׁי בַּיִּת שֵׁנִי כְּבָר שָׁכְחוּ הַתּוֹרָה, וְלֹא יָדְעוּ מִצְוַת הַסֻּכָּה עַד שֶׁמְּצָאוּהָ כְּתוּבָה, וְכֵן מִצְוַת "לֹא יָבֹא עַמּוֹנִי וּמוֹאָבִי", וְנֶאֱמַר בָּהֶם: (בספר נחמיה בתחילת ימי בית שני) "וַיִּמְצְאוּ כָּתוּב בַּתּוֹרָה", וְזֶה מוֹרֶה עַל אָבְדַן הַתּוֹרָה. : אָמַר הֶחָבֵר: וַאֲנַחְנוּ הַיּוֹם, אִם כֵּן, יוֹתֵר מֻמְחִים מֵהֶם, וְיוֹדְעִים יוֹתֵר מֵהֶם, הוֹאִיל וַאֲנַחְנוּ זוֹכְרִים אֵת הַתּוֹרָה לְפִי מַחְשַׁבְתֵּנוּ. : אָמַר הַכּוּזָרִי: כָּך אֲנִי אוֹמֵר. : אָמַר הֶחָבֵר: אִלּוּ הָיִינוּ חַיָּבִים לְהַקְרִיב קָרְבָּן, הַאִם הָיִינוּ יוֹדְעִים אֵיך נִזְבְּחֶנּוּ, וּלְאֵיזֶה צַד, וְקִבּוּל דָּמוֹ וְהֶפְשֵׁטוֹ וְנִתּוּחוֹ, וּלְכַמָּה נְתָחִים יִנָּתֵחַ, וְאֵיך יֻקְרַב, וְאֵיך יִזָּרֵק הַדָּם וּמִנְחָתוֹ וְנִסְכּוֹ, וְהַשִּׁירוֹת עָלָיו (שירי הלויים) , וּמַה שֶּׁיְּחַיֵּב אֵת הַכֹּהֲנִים מִקְּדֻשָּׁה וְטָהֳרָה וּמְשִׁיחָה (כהן גדול נמשח בשמן המשחה) וּבְגָדִים וּתְכוּנוֹת (תוכן דינים נוסף) , וְאֵיך יֵאָכְלוּ הַקֳּדָשִׁים, וּזְמַנֵּיהֶם וּמְקוֹמוֹתָם, וְזוּלַת זֶה מִמַּה שֶׁיֶּאֱרַך תֵּאוּרוֹ? : אָמַר הַכּוּזָרִי: לֹא נֵדַע זֶה לְלֹא כֹּהֵן אוֹ נָבִיא. :אָמַר הֶחָבֵר: הֲלֹא תִּרְאֶה אַנְשֵׁי בַּיִת שֵׁנִי אֵיך בָּנוּ הַמִּזְבֵּחַ שָׁנִים, עַד שֶׁעָזַר ה' יִתְעַלֶּה בְּבִנְיַן הַבַּיִת, וְאַחַר כָּך בְּבִנְיַן הַחוֹמָה. הֲסָבוּר אַתָּה שֶׁהֵם הָיוּ מַקְרִיבִים בְּאַקְרַאי אֵיך שֶׁהִזְדַּמֵּן? : אָמַר הַכּוּזָרִי: לֹא יִתָּכֵן שֶׁתִּהְיֶה עוֹלָה אִשֶּׁה רֵיחַ נִיחוֹחַ, וְהִיא מִצְוָה שֶׁאֵינָהּ שִׂכְלִית, אִם לֹא יִשְׁלְמוּ כֹּל חֲלָקֶיהָ בִּרְשׁוּת ה' יִתְעַלֶּה וּבְצִוּוּיוֹ. וּבִמְיֻחָד שֶׁכְּבָר יָדְעוּ מִצְווֹת יוֹם הַכִּפּוּרִים וּמַה שֶׁחָמוּר מֵהַסֻּכָּה, וְכֻלָּן צְרִיכוֹת לְחָכְמָה מְדֻקְדֶּקֶת וּמְלַמֵּד מְזֻמָּן. : אָמַר הֶחָבֵר: וּמִי שֶׁיּוֹדֵע אֵלֶּה הַדִּקְדּוּקִים בַּתּוֹרָה, יֵעָלֵם מִמֶּנּוּ מַעֲשֵׂה הַסֻּכָּה וּמִצְוַת "לֹא יָבֹא עַמּוֹנִי וּמוֹאָבִי"? המקור : הכוזרי - אתר: ישיבה "שלושה דברים מרבים זבל" (בעיר) thumb|300px|ימין|שום צילם:Donovan Govan. [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%A9%D7%95%D7%9D עוד על השום בויקיפדיה העברית] בעקבות הדף היומי - מסכת עירובין נ"ה ע'ב) המשנה הקודמת הסתיימה בקביעה:"כל עיר שאין ירק - אין תלמיד חכם רשאי לגור בה". שואלים: מפני חשש לבריאות ? ומשיבים האם הירק הוא מעולה וכאן באה המשנה הבאה: 'שלושה שברים מרבים זבל''' : כופפין את קומתו של האדם (מפני חולשה), נוטלים אחד מחמש מאות ממאור עיניו ואלו הם: * פת קיבר - לחם עשוי מקמח שלא נופה כל צרכו. * שכר חדש - יין חדש * וירק - ומקשין, הרי נאמן כי ירק טוב לבריאות ! והתשובה:"בתומי ובכרתי (בשום וכרישין שמעולין הם, שאר ירקות - מזיקין. רש"י הוסיף, חמישה דברים נאמרו בשום: משביע, משתין, ומצהיל פנים, ומרבה את הזרע, והורכינה שבמעיים. למדנו בבריתא : שום = ירק, כרישין - חצי ירק ו צנון - עלין שלהן סם המות, ושורש שלהם סם חיים. ודווקא בימות החמה שמצננין את הגוף, אבל בימות הגשמים קשין. ועוד למדנו: * עיר שיש בה מעלות ומורדות, אדם ובהמה שבה מזקינים בחצי ימיהם. "שכר ועונש" לפי הרמב"ם "אם בחקותי תלכו ואת מצותי תשמרו ועשיתם אתם ונתתי גשמיכם עת ונתנה הארץ יבולה ועץ השדה יתן פריו... ואם לא תשמעו לי ולא עשו את כל המצוות האלה... אף אני אעשה זאת לכם והפקדתי עליכם בהלה את השחפת ואת הקדחת..." פסוקים אלו בפרשת בחוקותי עוסקים בשכר קיום התורה והמצוות ובָעונש על ביטולם. בעקבות הדברים נעסוק השבוע בבירור מהם השכר והעונש המוחלטים לשיטתו של הרמב"ם. בהקדמתו לפרק חלק מביא הרמב"ם 5 דעות בתשובת שאלה זו: הוי יודע כי בעלי התורה נחלקו דעותיהם בטובה שתגיע לאדם בעשיית המצות שצונו בהם הש"י ע"י משה רבינו ע"ה וברעה שתמצא אותו, כשיעבור עליהם מחלוקת רבות מאד לפי השתנות שכליהם, ונשתבשו בהם הסברות שיבוש גדול עד שכמעט לא תמצא בשום פנים אדם שנתבאר לו דבר זה, ולא תמצא בו דבר מוחלט לשום אדם אלא בשיבוש גדול, * כת ראשונה סוברת כי הטובה הוא גן עדן וכי הוא מקום שאוכלים ושותים בו מבלי עמל הגוף ובלי יגיעה, ושיש להם בתים מאבנים טובות ומטות מוצעות במשי, ונהרות מושכות יין ושמנים מבושמים והרבה דברים מזה המין. וכי הרעה הוא גיהנם והוא מקום בוער באש שבו שורפין הגויות ומצטערים שם בני אדם במיני הצער והעינוי יאריך סיפורם. והכת הזאת הביא ראיה על סברתם מדברי רבותינו ז"ל וממקראות הכתב שפשטם נאותים למה שהם אומרים לכולו או לרובו, * וכת שניה תסבור ותחשוב שהטובה המיוחלת הוא ימות המשיח מהרה יגלה, וכי באותו הזמן יהיו בני אדם כולם מלאכים כולם חיים וקיימים לעד ויגביהו בקומתם וירבו ויעצמו עד שיושיבו כל העולם לעד לעולם, ואותו המשיח כפי מחשבתם יחיה לנצח בעזר הי"ת, וכי באותן הימים תוציא הארץ בגדים ארוגים ולחם אפוי ודברים הרבה כאלה שהם מן הנמנעות. וכי הרעה היא שלא יהיה האדם מצוי באותן הימים ולא יזכה לראותו, ומביאין ראיה בדברים רבים מצויים לחכמים ובכתובים במקרא יסכים פשטם למה שהם אומרים או לקצתו, * וכת שלישית תחשוב כי הטובה שנקוה תחיית המתים, והוא שיחיה האדם אחר מותו ויחזור עם קרוביו ובני ביתו ויאכל וישתה ולא ימות עוד, וכי הרעה היא שלא יחיה אחר מותו עם אותם שיחיו, ומביאים ראיה על זה במאמרים רבים מצויים בדברי החכמים ובפסוקים מן המקרא, שפשוטם יורה על מה שהם אומרים או על קצתו, *ו'כת רביעית' תחשוב כי הכוונה שתגיע לנו בעשיית המצות היא מנוחת הגוף והשגת התאוות העולמיות בעוה"ז, כמו שומן הארצות ונכסים רבים ורוב הבנים ובריאות הגוף והשלום והבטחון, והיות המלך מישראל והיותנו שולטים על מי שהצר לנו, והרעה שתשיגנו כשנכפור על התורה היפך העניינים האלה, כמו מה שאנחנו פה היום בזמן הגלות, ויביאו ראיה כפי סברתם מכל המקראות שבתורה והקללות וזולתם ומכל אותם הסיפורים הכתובים במקרא, * וכת חמישית והם הרבה, מחברים העניינים האלה כולם, ואומרים כי התוחלת הוא שיבא המשיח ויחיו המתים ויכנסו לגן עדן ויאכלו שם וישתו ויהיו בריאים כל ימות עולם. * דף עיון לקראת שבת פרשות "בהר בחוקותי " \ עמיחי צוריאל, מרכז מורשת הרמב"ם =עם ישראל= פוליה - "העקב של המגף - עולם הולך ונעלם" thumb|650px|מרכז מאז שהיהודים גורשו משם במאה ה-16 - תחת שלטון ספרד. היום מתנהלת פעילות מאסיבית לחידוש הישוב היהודי בדרום איטליה, כולל השבת אנוסים ליהדות. לא כל האתרים נכללים בטיול Venusaknisa1.jpg| קטקומבות יהודיות בואנוסה Lino.jpg| אונית נשק סורית שהוטבע בנמל בארי על-ידי הפל-ים (הפלמ"ח) Jewish cemetery Bari.jpg| חלקת קברות יהודית בבארי - לעקורים שמתו בדרך לארץ-ישראל (1944-1948) Viaggio di Eti Zefat.jpg| אתי מצאצאי הגרים מסן-ניקרדרו חוזרת לסיור בעיר של סבותיה Inside scolanova2.jpg| כנסיה ששבה להיות בית כנסת - "ארון הקודש" במרום שהיה האפסיס * פרטים על אתרי הטיול =ארץ ישראל= על האופציה הגרעינית של ישראל thumb|מרכז|650 px|הסרט של ערוץ 10 - 21 ביולי 2012 הסוד הכמוס של ישראל נחשף. במשך 50 שנים, מתחת לאפו של העולם כולו, בנתה ישראל מאגר נשק גרעיני שימנע שואה שניה. סרט מצוין של איתי דנקנר, אוהד כהן ורונן ברטן * על האופציה הגרעינית של ישראל מחזון לחוזה: תולדותיו ומורשתו של חוזה החכירה של הקרן הקיימת לישראל עם ההתיישבות העובדת 1960-1901 ב-23 במאי, יתקיים באוניברסיטת בר-אילן, יום עיון מיוחד, לפרופ' יוסי כץ, גיאוגרף היסטורי, פרופ' מן המניין במחלקה לגיאוגרפיה וסביבה באוניברסיטה וראש הקתדרה ללימודי תולדות הקרן הקיימת לישראל. יום העיון אורגן כהוקרה לפרופ' כץ על ידי תלמידיו, לאור פרסומיו הרבים, למעלה מ-25 ספרי מחקר בעברית ובאנגלית ויותר 110 מאמרי מחקר ובעיקר לאור ההוצאה לאור של שני ספריו האחרונים: מחזון לחוזה: תולדותיו ומורשתו של חוזה החכירה של הקרן הקיימת לישראל עם ההתיישבות העובדת 1960-1901, שיצא אשתקד לאור בהוצאת הספריה הציונית בירושלים וספרו באנגלית העוסק בקהילת ההוטרים הארה"ב ובקנדה, שיצא לאור בארה"ב thumb|650px|המקור:[http://www.mytour-il.co.il/news_details.asp?news_id=150 אתרו של אילן שחורי] יום העיון ייערך ביום חמישי, ה-23 במאי, באולם ב"ק באוניברסיטת בר אילן החל מ 9:00 בבוקר ובין היתר יתקיימו מושבי הרצאות על הסכם השילומים והשפעתו על החברה הישראלית, קרקעות קק"ל ומה שבניהן, קומונה קיבוץ וקהילה ומחקרים חדשים על ירושלים. "ארץ הירדן והחרמונים" thumb|ימין|335 px|ארץ ירדן וחרמונים וכך נאמר בתהילים פרק מ"ב, ז' מצודת דוד ביאר: :אלהי - כאלו תחזור הנפש להתרעם שוב ואומרת אתה אלהי הנה נפשי עלי תשתוחח על אשר אזכור הטובה שהיה לי ממך אשר הלכנו אל בית ה' מארץ ירדן וגו' וזכר המקומות ההם על כי היו בקצה גבול ארץ ישראל ורש"י ביאר: *'אזכרך מארץ ירדן' - ממה שעשית לנו בירדן והרי חרמון אחר כל הכעס שהכעסנוך בשטים, הובשת לנו את הירדן *'מהר מצער' - מהר סיני שהוא צעיר לשאר ההרים אחר שהכעסנוך בו במעשה העגל סלחת לעונינו והלכת עמנו, כל אלה אני זוכר' שמנעת מלהטיב לי וגזרותיך מתחדשות עלי זו אחר זו דן שלוח כתב: כבן קיבוץ שמיר יש לי אהבה גדולה לגליל אשר באה לביטוי בעזרת המצלמה. ל "ארץ ירדן וחרמונים" אספתי צילומים מביקורים שונים בגליל שמבטאים את האהבה שלי לאזור. מזמין אתכם לצפות בעזרת היוטיוב בתקווה שגם תהנו - מבצע אנטבה מהתכנון הראשון עד הפריצה לטרמינל thumb|right|335 px|מבצע אנטבה - מהתכנון הראשוני ועד לפריצה לטרמינל הרצאתו של אל"מ (מיל') מוקי בצרב במסגרת יום העיון של "דרך נשר בשמים" 2013 - על מורשת חיל האוויר וציפורים אחרות יום העיון נערך ביוזמה משותפת של חיל האוויר, מכון פישר, המרכז הבינלאומי לחקר נדידת הציפורים בלטרון, אוניברסיטת תל אביב, החברה להגנת הטבע וקרן הדוכיפת האירוע הופק ע"י פרופ' יוסי לשם ונערך באוניברסיטת תל אביב =התבל= The Great Barrier Reef, Australia The Great Barrier Reef is located in the eastern part of Australia and it is one of the greatest wonders of nature. It stretches 2,500 kilometers along the coast and has a territory of 344,400 square kilometers. It is the largest coral ecosystem of our planet and the largest natural object formed by living organisms. It's hard to believe, but during most of Australia's geological history its coastal waters have been so cold that corals couldn't exist there. It's explained by the fact that Australia has been a part of Antarctica for thousands of years. Australia drifted to tropical waters 65 million years ago. This event coincided with the rise of sea level, which created conditions that allowed coral reefs to grow near Australia's northeast coast. thumb|650px|מרכז|המקור: Air Pano For the most part the Barrier reef is less than 400,000 years old because the rest of the time the sea level was too low for corals to grow. Its youngest parts were formed in the last 200 years, and the most rapid growth occurred in the last 8,000 years during the rise of the World Ocean level. The main part of the reef consists of more than 2,900 individual reefs of different sizes, ranging from 0.01 square kilometers to 100 square kilometers. The youngest reefs live on top of the old ones at an average depth of 15-20 meters. During low tide only a small part of the corals can be seen on the water surface, and in order to enjoy a more detailed picture you have to dive into the warm waters of the Pacific Ocean. A shallow lagoon separates the coastline and the natural formation of 540 barriers consists of over 600 offshore islands that surround the reefs. It is a home to four hundred coral species of different colors: various shades of red, yellow, brown, purple, and even black. The Great Barrier Reef of Australia is a home to 1,500 species of ocean fish and 500 species of reef fish, including whale shark, the largest fish in the world. Waters around the reef are inhabited by several species of whales, dolphins and sea turtles, not to mention a great variety of shrimps, lobsters, and other small fauna. And finally, the reef provides shelter for more than 240 bird species. It is no wonder that this huge formation can be seen perfectly from the outer space. * Air Pano